His Dysfunctional Family
by KingdomHeartsRazor
Summary: Randy's life was never that easy. It wasn't any easier at home either. Supposedly, he would grow up into those "weird kids". And supposedly, he could be considered one as well. [One-Shot]


**AUTHOR'S NOTE:**

Okay, first of all, I have no idea where this originated from. I guess it could be counted as a random drabble I wrote on a whim. Kind of based on a head canon I have for Randy's life at home. You know, the one we never see. I guess this is a change of pace since my I typed the ending of my depressing 9th Grade Ninja FanFic a while ago OwO

Anyways, enjoy~

**DISCLAIMER: I do not own 9th Grade Ninja.**

* * *

**His Dysfunctional Family**

Supposedly, Randy was supposed to grow up into those "weird kids". And supposedly, he could be considered one as well.

His father was never really around that much. Not that it bothered him anyway. His mother also had a tendency to go on a lot of "business trips" as well. Even when they were around, they were never around each other. Either one was home or none of them would be. Their relationship wasn't really the best of ones, Randy had decided one day. They weren't divorced yet, which he assumed that it was for his sake, not that this idea of living was working out as well.

Randy spent the most of his time with his mother, who did her best raising him, or so he thought she did. She would jump at the chance of a business trip whenever the chance popped up. She sometimes took him on shopping trips, most had to be forced on Randy, probably to make up for something. The only time Randy had willingly went shopping with his parents was so he could get some McMerchindise. Maybe he was the reason she was so unhappy all the time. Randy did ask her about it, whether she was happy with her life, and she said she was. No doubt she was lying though, Randy thought.

His father on the other hand, was also always on these series of "urgent business trips". He would only return home when Mrs. Cunningham wasn't. Not that he minded anyway, he didn't particularly enjoy his father's company. His mother would supposedly look into his grades and antics long enough to scold and ground him whenever it deemed necessary. His father didn't seem to care one way or another, but Randy thought it was better that way.

Money was never a problem, Randy decided one day. The way his parents were working so hard, money was always there, whether it was a few bucks stuck to make up for missing his birthday or his weekly allowance of 50$. Supposedly, all this extra money, one would have thought Randy spent plenty time with his parents. In truth, they didn't.

His parents never really bothered him on his life outside his home, so their rocky relationship didn't bother him that much. That much. His parents would allow him on all the school trips and sleep overs with friends. Sometimes Randy thought they didn't enjoy his presence, but they would repeatedly and monotonically remind Randy over and over that they love him.

Randy wasn't sure if they really meant it. To Randy, it was more of a required love because they were his parents, that they only loved and cared for him because he was related to them by blood. So, in return for their "required" love, Randy would just work hard enough in school just to get by. Not that they ever minded. They seemed to be quelled by the fact that Randy was in school and nothing more.

Randy wasn't close with any relatives outside his parents. He didn't have those large families with lot of cousins to play with. The only people he knew with blood relations with him were his grandparents, his mother's parents, who lived on the other side of the world. When he was younger, he spent a sum amount of time living with his grandparents. Only when he started elementary school did he start living with his parents. Randy thought he must have been happier living with his grandparents, comparing with what he had to deal with on a daily basis.

Even when he started going out at night because of his alter ego as the Ninja, his life at home did not change enough to be noticeable. Occasionally, his mother would question where he had been and he would make something up. Ridiculous as some of the excuses are, she accepted them without hesitation, as if it was too much of hassle to listen to it. Randy didn't mind though, it made his job much easier than having to come up with a good excuse every time he came home late.

Randy wasn't so much for as a "weird kid". Actually, he'd be considered as a pretty normal high school boy, excluding the fact that he was a hero in disguise. He was unpopular, but that didn't stem from his life at home, it was mostly because of his weird shenanigans he did with Howard. Randy didn't really have any unnatural quirks one would expect him to have, with the exception of his irrational fear of chickens and roosters, which took root after he had been "attacked" by a rooster on a school trip in elementary school.

It was probably because he had a close friend like Howard to depend on. No matter what the circumstance was, Howard always seemed to be by Randy's side and he was truly grateful to have a friend like him. Even though his friend seemed insensitive towards his life at home, Howard would always be the one to accompany him when neither of his parents was home or there to comfort him when they missed his birthday. In fact, Randy liked hanging around Howard's parents as opposed to his own. They treated him nicely and even scolded him as if he was their son too. Randy had decided that if he didn't befriend Howard in Elementary, he would have likely become one of those "weird kids".

Sometimes, however, Randy couldn't help but wish that he had a normal family. Supposedly, it was nice to not have to be scolded by parents and them allowing you to do what you want, but Randy knew the benefits too. He would gladly take the offer to restart his life if he could get a different set of parents, ones who don't love him by blood. He knew that he couldn't, and for some reason, it didn't really bother him at all.

In truth, he did love his parents. He did care for their well-being and how they felt. Why? The answer was simple.

Because it's _his_ dysfunctional family.

* * *

**AUTHOR'S NOTE:**

And there you have your unoriginal ending that is so similar to the way I ended my last two FanFic's chapters |D

I really wanted to type something up about life. Something that involved typing a lot of things that require thought. I don't know why it ended up as a 9th Grade Ninja fanfiction. I suppose it has something to do with the fact that we have no idea what Randy's life at home is like (yet). We've never seen his parents (or relatives for that matter), so it leaves a lot of room for imagination, I guess. I don't know why I keep thinking that Randy's family is dysfunctional, I guess this is my headcanon speaking .

I honestly really want to know where Randy's fear of Chickens came from. It seems like such a sad thing to be scared of something so weird. Must have been something drastic, I regret not diverging into it more. Who knows, I might write a FanFic about it's origins :I

Anyways, I hope you enjoyed this one-shot, bye bye now!


End file.
